Santa claus?
by A Maxi
Summary: Chopper menunggu-nunggu natal karena ingin bertemu Santa klaus, karena merasa kasihan Robin membantunya dan meminta tolong pada Zoro,...Little ZoRo inside,  Gak bisa bikin Summary! Please Read n Review! Warning: ALUR CERITA KECEPETAN, OOC.


Santa claus?

By. PortGas D IchImaru

Genre: Friendship n Family

Pairing's: 'Sangat sedikit' ZoRo

Pagi yang tenang di Sunny, tak terasa Salju mulai turun. Di dalam kapal, Usopp, Chopper, dan Luffy (Trio orang bodoh sekaligus Trio dobel, pp, pp, ff) sedang duduk-duduk sambil bermain di ruang akuarium, Robin sedang membaca buku sambil minum kopi, Nami sedang membuat peta, Zoro sedang latihan di Gym, Franky sedang memperbaiki bagian kapal yang rusak, Brook sedang minum kopi, dan Sanji sedang memasak. "HORE! NATAL TIBA!" Teriak Trio orang bodoh.

"Yohohohoho, menunggu natal membuat jantungku berdebar-debar, padahal aku sudah tak punya jantung! Yohohoho, Skull joke!"

"Hmm, natal ya, apa sekarang sudah tanggal 25 desember?" balas Robin santai sambil membaca buku dan minum kopi. "sepertinya baru tanggal 24, belum natal, bodoh..."Balas Sanji

"yah,belum ya..." Chopper mendadak lemas

"memang kenapa Chopper?" tanya Luffy

"aku menunggu Santa claus..."

"Santa claus?" teriak semuanya (Baca: minus Robin dan Chopper nya sendiri) tak percaya Chopper percaya begituan.

"eh?...iya,, tiap natal aku menunggu Santa claus...tapi tak pernah bertemu dengannya"

"Wahahahh, kau percaya yang bgituan Chopper lucu sekali! Wahaha" Ledek Zoro dan Sanji, sementara Usopp dan Luffy mendengar itu, hanya sweatdropped.

"WAHAHAHAH..." ledek Zoro dan Sanji

-~Besoknya~-

Chopper termenung menunggu Santa claus "Huuuh, sepertinya memang tak mungkin ada ya Santa claus itu..."

"AHAHAHA, Aku tak percaya Chopper, dokter hebat kami yang mengalahkan salah satu anggota Cp9, ternyata percaya Santa claus! Wahahahha" ledek Sanji –SADIS-.

"WAHAHAHAH, Ternyata Dokter kami yang begitu hebat percaya Santa claus! WAHAHHA" tambah Zoro –Kejam-.

Robin yang melihat ini merasa Kasihan.. akhirnya dia pergi ke kota untuk mencari kostum Santa dan pura-pura menjadi Santa claus *Santa claus Cantik? Santa cw mang ada ya...*

Jgleeek *Suara apaan nih?*

"Selamat datang, di toko Crystal's shop, mau beli baju apa?" kata pelayan toko

"Saya mau mencari kostum Santa claus, ada gak ya?" tanya Robin

"Oh, baik, saya cari dulu"

5 menit

10 menit

15 menit

"Ini, mbak"

"Oh, terima kasih, brapa harganya?" Tanya Robin sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"87 ribu berri"

"Baik, terima kasih" balas Robin sambil mengeluarkan uang 50 ribu beri dan 20 ribu beri 2 lembar.

"Baik, kembali nya 3 ribu beri ya...Terima kasih karena sudah membeli...!" balas pelayan toko sambil memberikan uang 1000 beri 3 lembar.

"Sama-sama" balas Robin sembari keluar dari toko.

'Hmm, sepertinya aneh kalau aku yang menjadi Santa claus, bagaimana kalau aku meminta bantuan tuan pendekar atau tuan koki...ah, betul juga, sesampai kapal akan kupikirkan lagi..." batin Robin dalam perjalanan menuju Sunnny

-~Setelah sampai di Sunny-~

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Zoro masih bersenang-senang menertawai Chopper.

"Diam kau!" Chopper mulai kesal.

"Wahahah, baik, baik, aku mau latihan dolo..." balas Zoro

Zoro berjalan ke ruang gym, setelah sampai, dia menyadari ada yang mengikutinya. Yaitu Robin...

"Baiklah, apa maumu sih?" Zoro memulai pembicaraan.

"Fu fu fu, kau menyadarinya? Kau memang hebat, Tuan pendekar.."

"Langsung aja deh, maumu apa sih?"

"yang ku mau...?" Robin berjalan mendekati Zoro. "begini...kulihat, kau senang sekali meledek Tuan Dokter soal Santa claus itu..."

"Lalu...?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau berpura-pura menjadi Santa claus untuk menghiburnya?"

"APA? Kenapa harus aku?" Zoro kesal disuruh melakukan hal aneh macem ginian

"Kau tidak mau, tuan pendekar ?"

"Ogah, buat apa aku menolongmu melakukan hal konyol macem ginian !"

"Ya sudah, mungkin Tuan Koki bisa kebih baik dari pada kau! Fufufu.." Goda Robin. Bagaimanapun, dia tau cara supaya Zoro mau menurutinya, kalau ingin dibandingkan dengan Sanji, Sanji pasti mau menurutinya.

"APA? Sialan, baiklah kalau begitu, aku mau..."

"Ahahah, bagus, kalau begitu, setelah kau selesai latihan, datanglah ke kamarku..." Robin tahu kalau sudah begitu, Zoro pasti mau menurut *Ichi: KAMAR? Mau ngapain nih? Wadoh, jangan-jangan... Zoro: DASAR AUTHOR NGERES!*

-~Di kamar Robin~-

"Ahahaha, bagaimana, tuan pendekar? Pas nggak?" tanya Robin

"Kebesaran bodoh! Liat nih, masa bajunya melorot nyampe betis?" balas Zoro kesal

"Fufufu, baiklah, kau sebaiknya pakai ini!" jawab Robin sambil memberikan benda seperti perut palsu.

"A...Apa ini?" kata Zoro Bingung

"Seorang Santa claus pastinya berperut gemuk! Fufufu" balas Robin tenang

"APA? Sial, kenapa harus aku sih..." balas Zoro sambil make perut palsu

"Fufufu, kalau begini bagus kan?" ejek Robin

"Bagus apanya? Sialan..." Cela Zoro kesal

"Oke, oke, silahkan mencaci-maki ku sepuasnya setelah ini.." Robin mengajak Zoro duduk di lantai "...nah kau muncul pada jam 10 malam, setelah selesai pesta, oke...?" instruksi Robin.

"iya, iya..."

-Waktunya Zoro 'Tampil'-

"Aaah, aku bosan, kayaknya Santa claus itu emang gak ada ya..." gumam Chopper.

"Tenang saja Tuan Dokter, aku percaya dia ada, aku akan menemanimu menuggu..." balas Robin sambil tersenyum.

"Robin? Baiklah..."

"ah, tunggu sebentar ya, aku mau kekamar mandi sebentar..."

Robin pergi. Tentu saja bukan ke kamar mandi! Tapi sengaja membiarkan Zoro datang dan hanya Chopper yang melihat. Nah, kita balik ke tempat Chopper.

"Yohohoho..."akting Zoro

"Si...siapa tuh?" tanya Chopper

"Aku Santa claus! Datang pada anak-anak yang baik! Yohohoho" Akting Zoro ternyata sangat bagus !

"Santa claus? Hore! Kamu bawa hadiah buatku?"

'nah ini dia yang gw lupa minta sama tuh cewek' batin Zoro, dia lupa tanya masalah hadiah pada Robin. Tapi untung dia inget, Robin nyuruh dia bawa karung 'mungkin disitu ada hadiahnya'

Pikir Zoro. Dan...BINGO! Ternyata benar! Disitu ada sekotak alat-alat kedokteran terbaru!

"Aah, iya, ini dia hadiahnya! Satu set peralatan kedokteran untukmu! Karena kau Dokter yang hebat!" balas Zoro seraya ngasih kotak peralatan itu.

"Ah, terima kasih santa! Tapi...aku tak akan terpengaruh pujianmu brengsek~~" balas Chopper dengan Noodle dance.

"baik, aku pergi dulu! Yohohoho!"

Sementar Zoro bersembunyi, Robin datang (Sengaja).

"Wah apa Santa Claus-nya sudah dateng?" tanya Robin berpura-pura gak tau.

"Iya, tadi dia sudah datang dan memberikan benda ini padaku!"" katanya seraya menunjukkan sebuah peralatan Dokter yang tadi diberikan oleh Zoro.

"Oh, begitu, kalau begitu, lebih baik sekarang kita tidur saja! Bagaimana...?" tanya Robin

"Baik, baik, aku tidur dulu Robin! Selamat malam!" balas Chopper sambil berlari pergi.

"Fufufu, Selamat malam juga!..."

"...Nah, sekarang kau bisa keluar, gak perlu sembunyi disitu terus kan?, Tuan pendekar?" Seru Robin.

"Gak usah disuruh-pun gua juga udah keluar, sialan..." balasnya sambil keluar dan melepaskan baju Santa-nya.

"Fufufu, Akting yang bagus, Tuan Pendekar"

"Dasar sial..."

"Fufufu, ah iya, aku punya sedikit tanda terima kasih untukmu..." Robin mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya "...Ah, ini dia, ini untukmu" lanjutnya seraya memberikan Sebotol Sake mahal untuk Zoro.

"Ah? Eh, inikan Sake mahal?...Wow, kau hebat sekali! terima kasih..." ucap Zoro

"Fufufu, itu bukan apa apa..., Selamat malam, Tuan pendekar" Balas Robin sembari pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Aneh, bisa juga dia beli Sake macem ginian, kan harganya kalo gak salah 4 ratus ribu beri...hebat amat dia,,...btw, minum aje dah, ngapain mikirin b'gituan" gumam Zoro pada dirinya sendiri sambil membuka tutup sake itu "GLUKK, GLUUKK, GLUKK"

"Yohohohoho" ada seorang pria gemuk berjanggut lebat, memakai baju merah ber bulu putih, membawa karung hadiah!

"Si, siapa itu!" tanya Zoro kaget

"Yohoho, aku Santa klaus! Aku datang membawa hadiah untuk Chopper! Yohohoho" balasnya

"Gw gak tau siapa lu, tapi Chopper dah tidur..."

"ooh, begitu, kalau begitu aku titip ini padanya! Yohoho" Kata Santa claus itu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah Kotak dan memberikannya pada Zoro, lalu pergi menaiki Rusa dan terbang.

"Yohohohohoho, Yohohohoho, Selamat natal!" serunya sambil menjauh.

"Cih, apa-apaan sih orang itu..." tanya Zoro bingung

-~ .T.B.C. -~

Ichi: Fic Gila...

Ace: sama sama yang buat, ya gak?

Ichi: Lah, loe kok bisa disini?

Ace: maksudnya?

Ichi: Lo kan kemaren dirawat dirumah sakit karena menderita '6 Patah tulang dan tertusuk pedang dengan jarak 13 Km (Jarak paling panjang Kamishini no yari)' karena Insiden kecil-kecilan di Kolom 'Author/Note.'?

Ace: Gw gitu loh~~ mana mempan gw ma serangan Gembel macem gituan! Gw-kan anaknya Roger, kapten divisi 2 bajak laut Shirohige, cucu angkat Garp, dibilang 'anak iblis', dibilang 'Tinju Api' masa kalah sama serangan abalan macem gitu?

Robin: Hoo, gitu ya? Mentang-mentang anak Raja bajak laut, anggota Shirohige, dibilang 'Anak iblis', jadi banyak gaya ya?

Ace: UWAAAAA! LO LAGI! NGAPAIN LO MAKE KESINI! SIALAN! DASAR BOCAH IBLIS!

Robin: bukan urusanmu dong? Aku Cuma mau nutup ni fic kok...

Ace: Serah dah, muak gw ngliat lu...

Robin: Ya, udah nih, kalo muak liat gw.. Uno fleur!

Ace: WOI! APA-APAAN NIH! SIALAN! GAK BISA LIAT APA-APA GW!

Robin: Berisik...katanya muak liat muka gw...dah, gw yang tutup ya, MOHON REVIEW KALO BELOM MAU PATAH TULANG!


End file.
